pen pals or more?
by HinaHyuga
Summary: discontinue!
1. Chapter 1

Nurico- hey everyone here is a cute shikaino that i thit in 9th grade

Neji- yes...and Nurico dosent own Naruto

Tenten- wow you two are not fighting anymore that awsome

Nurico- only because mom told us not to

Tenten- um...Nurico you dont have a mom or a dad

Nurico- then that old lady who told me that was my mom isint our mom

Tenten- um...i guess

Nurico- im going to kill her

Neji- in with you

Tenten- at leats their not fighting... on with the story

Shikamaru Nara watched as his best friend, Ino yamanaka took down all the history notes while their teacher dictated. He was not bothered about taking down the notes himself, because, he knew that Ino would lend him his in time for their exams.

That was what Shkamaru did most of the time at school. He watched the pretty blond take down the notes, while he wondered how he could ask her out. Shikamaru did not have any trouble with girls. He was the captain of the konoha high basketball team captain and also the second most popular guy in school. Ino was not a cheerleader or anything of that kind, but, she was a good student who helped Shikamaru pass his exams. Shikamaru sighed as he watched Ino.

"Mr. Nara," their history teacher, Ms Yuhi said. "Are you planning on taking your eyes off Ms Yamanaka and taking down some of these notes?"

Everyone laughed. Shikamaru blushed as Ino turned from her seat to glance at him.

"What's up with you?" she whispered.

"Nothing," Shikamaru hissed back. "Just bored. Lend me your notes later, will you?"

"Sure," Ino rolled her eyes and turned around to face the teacher.

This time, Ino was not paying attention to Ms Yuhi. She was thinking about what Ms Yuhi said earlier. _Shikamaru had been staring at her._ She could not believe it. Was there a chance that Shikamaru liked her? Ino shook her head, slightly. Shikamaru would never fall for her. He had not probably even looked at her. Ino was too much in love with Shikamaru, so that, she had started to imagine things.

As soon as the bell rang, Shikamaru jumped up and ran out of the classroom before anyone could ask him any awkward questions. He raced to the gym and started shooting hoops. That was the only thing that he was really good at. Coach Asuma Sarutobi saw his best player practicing. He walked up to Shikamaru and smiled.

"What happened today?" Asuma asked.

"Yuhi caught me staring at Ino," Shikamaru muttered, as the ball went through the basket without touching the rims.

"Maybe you should ask her out," Asuma said.

Shikamaru looked at the coach and then looked over his shoulder, worried whether someone might have heard him. "Coach, never give me advice on girls anywhere" Shikamaru said.

Asuma laughed and left Shikamaru alone to play

That day, after basketball practice, Shikamaru walked out of the school and found Ino sitting on a bench. He was surprised to see her there so late, since she was not in any extra curricular activity except for the school's science club, which only had meetings on Mondays.

"Ino," he called, hurrying over to her. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I missed the bus," Ino said. "My car broke down last night and is still in the garage."

"So, you just waited here?" Shikamaru asked her. "Why didn't you get a ride with Sakura or Tenten or Hinata and Hanabi?"

"They had gone home early," Ino replied. "I got out late, because Mr. Hatake kept me after school."

"Well, come on," Shikamaru said. "I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks, Shika," Ino smiled, as she followed Shikamaru to his car.

Shikamaru held the door of the passenger seat open for Ino. She climbed in and fastened her seatbelt, as Shikamaru got into the driver's seat.

"So, how are things going on between your mom and what's-his-name?" Shikamaru asked, as they backed out of the parking zone.

"Kabuto Yakushi," Ino laughed, and then stopped. "I don't know. Mom seems to like him, but, I don't think he likes her at all. I think he just wants something from her. And, he's pretty mean to me."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked, concerned.

"Well, he yells at me all the time, ordering me around the house," Ino said. "It's like the house belongs to him, and I'm his servant."

"Does your mother know about all this?" Shikamaru asked.

"No," Ino replied. "Please, don't tell her, okay? She just seems so happy with that idiot."

"Okay," Shikamaru shrugged. "So, what did Mr. Hatake want from you?"

"He wanted to know whether we'd like to do a musical," Ino answered.

"You didn't say yes, did you?" Shikamaru looked at her alarmed.

"No," Ino said. "I mean, he wanted us to do it in the holidays, and I knew that you wanted to spend your time with Max."

"Thanks," Shikamaru said, gratefully.

"No problem," Ino smiled. "So, when is Max getting here?"

"The day after our holidays start," Shikamaru replied.

Max Nara was Shikamaru's pen pal. They had met each other in a chat room and had turned out to be great friends. They had had a lot in common. The holidays for Shikamaru and Ino were starting in a week, which meant that Max would also be arriving in a few days. Shikamaru was excited about meeting Max. Ino was happy to see that Shikamaru was so excited.

"You're really excited, aren't you?" Ino asked, amused.

"Yeah," Shikamaru grinned. "You should be too, because I am going to take you to the train station to introduce you to him."

"What?" Ino asked, horrified. "You shouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked. "You're my best friend and I want you to meet my pen pal."

"Okay," Ino said, nervously.

Nurico that is the end hope you all like it

Shikamaru- Nurico why am i so occ?

Nurico- because is fun

Shikamaru- it to troblesome to fight

Nurico- that what i like about you

Neji- anyway please review


	2. AN

Im sorry to all who took their time to read this story but… I decide to discontinue it. Im sorry I promise to make another one in replacement.

I like to thank:

La Mariposa3795

Ino yamanaka 11

HimeIchigoYuki

Shikamaru'sCrazyLoudEmoMaiomi

Thanks guys I promise to do another one

Sorry and thank you

Usagi Uzumaki


End file.
